After Patterns of Force
by Jamie1221
Summary: McCoy, Kirk and Spock after they return to the ship, at the end of Patterns of Force


Title: After Patterns of Force

Time Setting: At the end of Patterns of Force.

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations and story are the property of the author.

Copyright 2005

**************************************

Jim Kirk stepped off the transporter pad still thinking about the havoc which John Gill caused by interfering with this culture. He hoped the people of Ekos and Zeon could recover from Gill's interference.

Bones interrupted Jim's musing by asking, "Are we going to leave John Gill down there? The people will still think of him as their Fuhrer."

Spock joined them as they leaned on the transporter console. "We would disrupt their culture more by removing their Fuhrer than letting them inter him on this planet. But, ultimately it will be Starfleet's decision on how to handle these two cultures."

Jim shrugged off the Nazi uniform coat he was wearing as he stated, "I plan to recommend Starfleet make contact with Zeon. We have reparations to make to the people of Zeon for the deaths and torture they experienced at the hand of John Gills' Nazis and to Ekos for taking them down this path."

Jim turned slightly to throw the coat onto the transporter console and McCoy was immediately aware of the bloody streaks on Jim's shirt which seemed to cling to his back. "What the hell? When did you plan to tell me you were injured? Most likely those cuts are infected with bacteria from this planet. What are you planning to do, kill yourself or start an epidemic?"

Jim gave Spock a guilty look and realized his back really was beginning to hurt. "Bones, we just beamed back aboard. Give me a few minutes to check the bridge and I'll be down to let you fix me up." He moved toward the door with Spock close on his heels.

"Hold it both of you. I'm invoking my right as Chief Medical Officer to require both of you to submit to an examination. We'll start with you Spock. Remove your coat." Bones stood with his hands on his hips and a no nonsense look on his face. Spock contemplated McCoy for a few seconds and resigned himself to the inevitable. His coat joined Jim's on the console and he turned so McCoy could see his back. "Just as I thought, those butchers mutilated both of you." He tugged on the shirt but the blood had soaked the shirt and effectively glued it to Spock's back. "We are going to have to get those shirts off." He grabbed both Jim and Spock by the arm and headed them to the door.

As they marched down the hallway, Jim noticed McCoy was limping. "How about you, Bones? Did you hurt your foot?"

"It's that boot which that damn computer made about one size too small. Don't try to change the subject? You are not getting out of sickbay until I've released you." They entered Bones' domain and he assigned them to exam tables and called Dr. M'Benga to assist and a couple of nurses prepared to soak the shirts off.

Bones limped around as he gave both of his patients pain killers and general spectrum antibiotics. Jim moaned softly as Bones cut the shirt and worked the edges free to see if it would come away from the lacerations. "Hang on Jim. I'll give you a little more pain killer."

"That's okay Bones. It's not that bad." He couldn't help but squirm as McCoy pulled part of the shirt away from his wounds. He rested his head on his arm as he watched M'Benga perform the same procedure on Spock. He envied Spock's stoicism as his shirt was pulled free. Maybe, Spock was a bad influence on him. He couldn't let his first officer out shine him.

Once the shirts were off, it was a simple procedure to clean and close the wounds. Bones administered a sedative and washed his hands. "Okay, Jim you just relax and get some sleep. I'll check on you in the morning." Jim was so drowsy he didn't even respond. "How's Spock doing?"

Dr. M'Benga had just finished as well and looked up from his charting. "He should be fine, a couple hours in a healing meld and he could be released for duty. Are you sure you don't want me to take a look at that foot? You're limping more now than you were earlier."

"I'm fine. I just need to get this boot off. I'll see you in the morning." Bones headed to his office and threw his Nazi coat over his chair. His left boot came off with ease but the right one refused every effort to pull it off. "Damn this boot and damn that computer."

Christine walked by at that moment and heard the cursing. "Dr. McCoy, are you okay?" she asked as she poked her head in the door.

"Get me a laser scalpel." McCoy demanded.

Christine was puzzled as she asked, "What for?"

"This boot is stuck on my foot like glue. Get me something to cut it off." Bones continued to yank on the boot but didn't make any progress.

"Hang on Doctor. I'll get something to help you." Christine chuckled as she went to find something less sharp than a laser scalpel. Bones continued to curse as she cut both sides of the boot. She still had to tug to get the boot to release his foot. Her laughing ceased when she saw his foot was swollen twice its normal size. She eased his sock off and found his toenails blacken. "Dr. McCoy, I believe Dr. M'Benga is still charting on Mr. Spock. I really think he needs to look at your foot."

"After the fuss I made with the Captain and Mr. Spock, I'm not about to go in there and let them see my foot. I'll just go to my quarters and treat it there." He stood up and tried to put weight on it and would have fallen if Christine had not been there to lend an arm. "Damn it all woman, give me a hand to my quarters."

Christine let go of McCoy and stepped back. "Dr. McCoy, the only place I will help you to is the exam room." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

Bones used his desk as support, he finally sighed and said, "Okay, I give up." With Christine's help, he limped to the other room and she helped him to the exam bed next to Jim Kirk.

"Dr. M'Benga, I believe Dr. McCoy could use your help."

Jim had been dozing and woke up enough to see what was going on. When he saw Bones on the exam table with a bum foot, he broke out laughing, "Bones . . . why didn't you get medical attention for that foot?" He broke off as he lapsed into peals of laughter. His laughing pulled on the newly sealed skin which threw him into a fit of coughing as he tried to stop laughing.

"I'll remember this the next time you're in pain." Bones was furious at Jim, "Stop laughing, it isn't funny."

"But . . . you . . . yelling at us . . . but your foot . . .," Jim continued to sputter and laugh.

Dr. M'Benga interrupted, "You know between the sedatives and the pain killers he doesn't even know what he is saying and probably won't even remember this conversation."

"It's all your fault, Spock." Bones glared across the room at the first officer.

Spock arched his eyebrows, "My fault? I am not the one who ordered a boot a size too small." Spock couldn't figure out why Bones was pulling him into this conversation.

"It's your damn computer that screwed up my boots. Shut up, Jim." Jim subsided somewhat and turned his head but his body continued to shake as he laughed more quietly.

"Well, Leonard, you are going to lose at least two of those toe nails. I've done all I can. You can stay here or Christine can help you to your quarters." Dr. M'Benga gave Bones a shot to regenerate his toenails plus a vitamin supplement when he wasn't looking.

Bones threw his legs over the edge of the table and sat up. "There is no way I want to listen to Jim laugh all night. Christine give me a hand." He eased off the table and leaned on Christine for support as he limped out of sickbay.

At this point, Jim finally succumbed to sleep. Dr. M'Benga moved over to Spock's bed. "It's time to go into your healing trance. I'll be available when it is time to wake you."

"Excellent idea, Doctor, I do not believe I want to be present when Dr. McCoy confronts the Captain in the morning." With those words, Spock entered a healing trance. M'Benga left a nurse in charge of watching Spock with orders to wake him when Spock came out of the trance. The doctor was also sure he didn't want to be present when McCoy and the Captain woke up. He chuckled as he left the room.

Fin


End file.
